El que Acecha
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: [RiRen/Terror] El pánico resonó en sus oídos ante el sonido del tren aproximarse. La risa macabra que el ente soltó al ver el tren aparecer, lo hundió en la más grande y aberrante desesperación ¡No quiero morir, Levi! ¡SALVAME! Levi le vio, ahí sentado al lado de Eren con una sonrisa que no podía ser mas que diabólica, el ente desgarro la tráquea con una sola mordida "Sigues tú"


**EL QUE ACECHA**

Metió la velocidad al fondo, acelerando. La aguja del velocímetro no podía caminar más. Golpeando con insistencia la pared que impedía llegar a más. Aterrorizado, miraba hacia atrás atreves de su espejo retrovisor. No había nada ahí, nada que pudiera explicar el golpeteo de su pecho ni la respiración errada. Nada que sus ojos oro pudieran ver. Pero sabia que estaba ahí, aquello que le hacia conducir de una manera tan temeraria por las calles desoladas de rose.

Apretó con fuerza el volante, cuando un chillido de terror escapo de sus labios. Giro el volante tanto como podía y el auto dio una vuelta brusca. Las llantas patinaron sobre el asfalto soltando un chirrido horrendo.

No podía estarle pasando a él. Su vida dependía de que pudiera huir con éxito. Tenia que llegar ahí, con él. Sabia que si lograba llegar a su objetivo aquello que le cazaba dejaría de perseguirle, o por lo menos trataba de convencerse a si mismo de ello. Las lágrimas escapaban sin consideración de sus ojos oro, la desesperación comenzaba hacer estragos en él. El raciocinio de ver por donde conducía quedo muchos kilómetros atrás, solo concentrándose en el espejo retrovisor.

Rogaba a los cielos, a cualquier ente todo poderoso que pudiera escuchar su plegaria. Supo que no seria escuchada cuando una tétrica ricilla se dejaba escuchar en la lejanía. No podía huir lo sabia, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, y él moriría peleando. No sabía que el luchar solo acrecentaba la diversión de quien le perseguía.

Reía, y reía carcajeándose de su intento patético de huida. Saboreándose los dientes puntiagudos y pútridos, en una sonrisa escalofriante.

Grito con autentico terror cuando noto a donde le había llevado. Fue ingenuo pensar que le permitirá siquiera acercarse a su salvación. El auto se había detenido en aquellas vías del tren. Apagándose por completo como si la batería hubiera muerto en un segundo. Horrorizado notando lo que aquello significaba, trato de salir del féretro que había estado conduciendo por una hora. Fue inútil, la carcajada diabólica se retorcía en deleite con su sufrimiento.

–"No vas a huir mi pequeño bocadillo"

Desesperación, miedo, pavor. Todo aglomerado en su pecho. Ninguna de las puertas del automóvil se abría, estaban trabadas. Se desgarro la garganta gritando cuando una luz roja llego a su visión, el pitido de alerta. El tren se aproximaba.

Se giro de su asiento y con las dos piernas comenzó a patear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Una, dos, tres veces. Nada. Hundido en miedo, rompió el vidrio con su mano desnuda destrozándose los nudillos. Le importo muy poco el dolor, la adrenalina cubría todos sus sentidos.

–"¡No podrás huir!" – Un grito furico resonando a su espalda.

Tomaron uno de sus pies y lo jalaron hacia dentro con brusquedad, cuando ya medio de su cuerpo se encontraba fuera. Aulló de dolor, restos de vidrios se enterraron en su estomago. Se golpeo la frente con la puerta, abriéndose una herida en la frente que comenzaba a caer bañando la ya manchada playera de sangre. Agitado, ignoro su tobillo destrozado. Trato de nuevo salir por aquel hueco de la ventana, fue inútil. Las mismas manos que le jalara la primera vez le retenían con más fuerza de ambas piernas. Los gritos horrorizados que profería rasgaron su garganta. Enterró sus manos en el esmalte de la puerta, arrancándose una que otra uña en un intento por intentar salir del automóvil. Los caminos de uñas se marcaban. Sabía que si no conseguía salir moriría.

–¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah! – Gritando y llorando. Pataleando a la nada que le jalaba hacia su muerte. Detuvo sus gritos solo un momento para voltear la mirada cuando un hedor fétido llego a su nuca. Deseo nunca haberlo hecho. Sus pupilas se delataron ante la grotesca imagen que se encontraba a mínimos centímetros de su rostro. Un ser antropomorfo le sonreía sínicamente. No tenia ojos, el espacio destinado a estos se encontraba vació, negro. Pero aun así sabia que le miraba, deleitándose con el pavor que cruzaba su expresión. El terror que invadía el aire. Llenados las pupilas gustativas con su sangre. Aferrándose a sus piernas con sus escuálidas y largas manos con garras.

Un olor pútrido, nefasto que apenas podía soportar sin vomitar salía de la boca que abierta se carcajeaba como una de las mas aterradoras sicofonías.

Comenzó a golpear a aquel ente que llevaba acosándolo desde hace unas tres semanas. El cuerpo que en huesos y de un color gris cremoso era duro como el metal. El único lugar que no carecía de grasa era aquella enorme barriga marcada con venas grandes de horrible color verde azulado.

–"No huirás, Eren"

Quedo helado ante la declaración. El pánico resonó en sus oídos ante el sonido del tren aproximarse. La risa macabra que el ente soltó al ver el tren aparecer, lo hundió en la más grande y aberrante desesperación.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No, por favor! ¡No! ¡Dios ayúdame! ¡Por favor no me abandones, ayúdame!

–"Te devorare tan lentamente, Eren. Ha ha ha" – Lo miro relamerse, paseando esa lengua viperina por los dientes negros a falta de labios.

– ¡Levi! – Grito en el más agónico sufrimiento cuando el tren impacto con su automóvil, destrozándolo todo, pedazos de metal volando mientras el aire era invadido por el desgarrador sonido del metal al crujir. Al doblarse.

* * *

Nunca imagino toparse con una escena como esa. Bajo del camión de bomberos. Las luces azul y rojo iluminaban aquel tétrico escenario. La niebla de un segundo a otro se había vuelto mas espesa, dificultándole un poco la visión. Dando indicaciones ordeno a todos ponerse en marcha. No tardaría en amanecer, pero aun así el cielo permanecía negro como la brea. Sin ni una sola estrella en el firmamento.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, un muy mal presentimiento comenzaba a invadirle como una enfermedad mortal. Camino hacia el auto destrozado que permanecía en los carriles del tren. Su cuerpo quedo helado cuando se acerco lo suficiente para mirar al conductor.

– ¡Eren! – Grito saliéndose de sus cabales. El grito parecía haber llamado la atención de los demás que se encontraban en esa escena.

–Levi que suced…– La pregunta murió en los labios de Hanji Zoe. Cubrió su boca con una mano ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Eren el mocoso de 18 años, y pareja de su huraño compañero se encontraba con el estomago abierto. Las entrañas descansaban en las piernas atrapadas entre el metal. La sangre cubría todo el asiento y el piso, derramándose hasta las vías formando un charco debajo del vehículo.

Horrorizada se despabilo ante los gritos frenéticos de Levi, que desesperado como nunca antes nadie le había visto trataba de sacar a Eren de ahí mientras le llamaba para que abriera los ojos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando entre los gritos Eren abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a Levi que maldecía.

Cuando el castaño miro a Levi la expresión que formo su infantil rostro fue de horror. Todos los bomberos y policía presentes, incluida ella y Levi quedaron horrorizados ante el grito que soltó Eren.

– ¡Sálvame, sálvame, sálvame! ¡No quiero morir, Levi! ¡SÁLVAME! ¡HAAAA!

– ¡Vas a estar bien, Eren. Voy a salvarte!

Las pinzas salva vidas comenzaron su trabajo, el ruido que provocaban minimizaba los gritos que se trasformaron en murmullos. Eren susurraba cosas que ella no comprendía. Levi destrozado trataba de tranquilizar al castaño, regresando con sus manos desnudas los intestinos y demás órganos a su abdomen.

–No vas a morir, no vas a morir. ¡Eren escúchame! ¡No vas a morir!

–Tengo miedo, Levi – Susurro, con voz baja aferrándose al traje amarillo que su azabache portaba. Dejando sus marcas de sangre en la tela.

Estaba tan asustado, temblando. Tratando de aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza de vida que se ceñía sobre él.

Era sorprendente que con las horribles heridas que tenía siguiera con vida. Pero no se preguntaría por que, solo quería irse de ahí. Estar con Levi, en la cama. Hacer el amor, abrazarlo, besarlo. Estar seguro.

A salvo.

Supo que no seria así cuando aquella risa que llevaba torturándolo tres semanas lleno el ambiente. El terror volvió a él tan rápido como las pinzas salvavidas habían arrancado la puerta. Ingenuamente pensó que era todo, que el maldito ente se había divertido lo suficiente abriéndole el estomago y jugando con sus entrañas con sus horribles garras. Arrancándole pedazos con sus dientes, masticándolos mientras esperaba que alguien le encontrase.

El sonido que salió de su boca, difícilmente podía catalogarse como grito. Era algo mucho más escalofriante que eso.

– ¡HAAAAA!...

Ese sonido infernal todos lo escucharon. Tin, tin proveniente de la alerta de que se acercaba un nuevo tren.

– ¡Rápido, muévanse! – Aulló Levi – ¡Ayúdenme a sacarlo!

–Es imposible, Levi. ¡Las piernas de Eren están atrapadas!

– ¡Pues entonces córtaselas!

Tin, tin cada vez más cerca. Tin, tin la risa cada vez más escalofriante.

– ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! – Grito antes de que la carcajada diabólica se burlara y fuera escuchada por todos los presentes.

Levi le vio, el segundo en que Hanji le atrajo fuera del auto y le alejo de las vías, le vio. Ahí sentado al lado de Eren con una sonrisa que no podía ser mas que diabólica, el ente desgarro la tráquea de su amado con una sola mordida. Regocijándose de su sabroso manjar, metiendo una de sus manos en las entrañas para sacar el primer órgano con el que se encontrara.

Y callo al suelo cuando el tren se llevo consigo el automóvil con el amor de su vida dentro.

–¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito, maldiciendo a dios, maldiciendo al diablo.

–"Sigues tú" – Escucho como un leve murmullo, susurrado en la lejanía. Una risa tétrica que se escuchaba sobre la sorpresa y los gritos.

Levi giro la mirada, quedándose helado. Los ojos que le miraban le eran familiares. De ese color único, como la miel, como el oro. Mirándole de manera escalofriante entre huecos vacíos. Tarde comprendió que el ente le miraba con los hermosos ojos de Eren. El ser le sonrió, ensanchando su sonrisa con hilera de dientes bañados en sangre. La sangre de su mocoso.

–"Sigues tú" – Repitió el ser antes desaparecer con el primer rayo de sol.

.

.

**NOTAS FINALES: **

He Aquí yo con un one shot que es para un concurso de terror, pero que nació hoy mientras veía una escena de un tren arrollando un auto, llegan los bomberos van a sacar a las chicas y que aparece otro tren. Ya tenia ganas de escribir uno de terror, aunque creo que no es lo mío.

Espero les guste.


End file.
